RFID tag and reader systems may operate over a wide range of frequencies, including low-frequency (LF) applications, high-frequency (HF) applications, and ultra-high-frequency applications (UHF). LF applications typically operate in the range from about 125-148.5 kHz. HF applications typically operate at 13.56 MHz. UHF applications typically operate from 300 MHz to 3 GHz. The “read range” of an RFID tag and reader system is typically defined as the distance from which a reader can communicate with an RFID tag. Passive LF and HF applications offer relatively short read ranges, often requiring the RFID tag to be within about 2.5 cm to 30 cm of a reader for successful communication. Passive UHF applications typically offer longer read ranges, allowing RFID tags to be within about 2 to 12 meters or more of a reader for successful communication. However, various environmental factors can detune an RFID tag, thus modifying the operating frequency and potentially affecting the received power and the read range of the RFID tag. RFID tags in the presence of metals and liquids may experience detuning due to absorption or parasitic capacitance provided by these materials. Detuning can also be caused by the capacitance and inductance spread due to processing and/or packaging.
The electronics equipment industry require high accuracy tracking of products in the production process. Furthermore, they need to manage the products lifecycle precisely and efficiently. Hence, the electronics equipment industry need to deal with everything from production, distribution, consumption and to products disposal. To achieve a system able to track a product throughout its lifecycle requires a way to easily record and read information, such as production process history.
Although barcodes are the current standard for individual identification of products, they currently offer no way of recording additional information. RFID is currently the only solution that allows the storing of information related to the products lifecycle directly on the product.
Common RFID solutions based on RFID tags cannot be directly applied to the products of the electronics industry (i.e. printed circuit boards) due to the processes used in the printed circuit board (PCB) manufacturing (i.e. reflow process, heat process and chemicals process). These issues can be solved by using a dedicated solution that can be well integrated in the PCB manufacturing design and using dedicated IC packaging.